


cessiō

by lucianlibrarian



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Banter, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Flash Fic, Happy Birthday Noctis, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Post-Episode Ignis Verse 2, Power Dynamics, ignoctspice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26194447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucianlibrarian/pseuds/lucianlibrarian
Summary: cessiō (n.) — surrenderingA brief glimpse behind closed doors, written for the Ignoct Spice-a-Thon and Noctis’s birthday.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46
Collections: The Ignoct Spice-a-thon





	cessiō

In his more honest moments, Ignis can admit that this—slowly, precisely fingerfucking Noctis while the king whimpers and strains and claws the sheets—is one of his favorite things in the world. He could watch Noct writhe against his hand for hours.

“Gorgeous,” he whispers, brushing over that secret bundle of nerves deep inside. “You’re so gorgeous.” Another coil of sensation ripples through the body beneath him.

Noctis breathes his lover’s name—an orison—and feels his voice trail into the silence of pleasure, of surrender.

No one, not even the gods, has ever received the King of Light’s unconditional surrender but Ignis. When Noctis stepped into the Crystal and entered Reflection, it had only been after he’d received the gift of healing. After he’d saved the man he loved.

Only Ignis was worthy of Noctis’s surrender.

Only Ignis treasured it and offered his own in return—tonight, tomorrow, forever.

For now, however, he kisses the moans from Noct’s mouth and says, breathlessly, “I imagine next time, you’ll have your tongue in me to pay me back.”

“You say that,” Noct growls, his back slowly lifting to arch off the bed, “as if next time is so far away.”

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: [@lucianlibrarian](https://twitter.com/lucianlibrarian)  
> Discord: starryfox#7213


End file.
